gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Get At Me Dog
is a song performed by DMX featuring Sheek Louch featured in the radio station The Liberty Jam in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Lyrics :(Sheek) :(Yea I'm right here dog) Where my dogs at :(We right here dog) Where my dogs at :(I'm right here dog) :DMX :What must I go through to show you shit is real :And I ain't really never gave a fuck how feel :Rob and I steal, not cause I want to cause I have to :And don't make me show you what the MAC do :If you don't know by now then you slippin :I'm on some bullshit thats got me jackin, flippin :Let my man and them stay pretty and I'mma stay shitty :Cruddy it's all for the money is you wit me :Get the bitches, and I'll commit the crime :And when it's on we transform like Optimus Prime :I'll form the head, roll out let's make it happen :If we ain't gonna get it wit them we'll take your cap' :Bust it off dusting off the softest :Money with the biggest mouth, yo let's off this :A novic never made a sound :Breath too fuckin hard and you getting bust down :2X: Sheek + (DMX) :Yo, yo y'all wanna be killers (get at me dog) :Y'all wanna feel us (get at me dog) :Y'all want the real (Get at me dog) :(Rrrrrr arf arf, what the deal) :DMX :Nowadays it ain't looking to good for certain, I'm hurtin :(What you doin?) robbin, jerkin, stickin :Cause they deserve it; when money got murdered :They know he died slow cus they heard it :The ain't blew up the spot a while :And the mother fucker ain't got shot in a while :It just takes a light up to fuck the night up :Blow everything in sight up :Fuck around and I'll have your ass right up :When you mention some shit you wasn't able to stand :I got shit that'll disable a man with the wave of a hand :The days are longer and seems like I'm facing time :I've got a lot of dreams but I'm not really chasin mine :I soak it all up like a sittin' fly :Cause nowadays gettin' by, nothing more than an occasional meal and :Gettin high, I live to die, That's where I'm headed :Let your man hold somethin, now it's all about you can get it :Hook :3: DMX :Well in the back wit ya faggot ass face down :Lucky that you breathin but you dead from the waist-down :The fuck is on your mind? Talkin that shit that you be talkin :And I bet you wish you never got hit cause you be walkin :But shit happens and fuck it, you done did your dirt : is wonderin how the fuck you hid your skirt :Right under they eyes like a surprise to the guys :That one of their mans was a bitch in disguise :Fuckin with cats that order more hits and slaughter more kids :Let me hollar at you yo Baltimore shit (ah-oh!) :Knahmean? I'm just robbin' to eat :And there's at least a thousand of us like me mobbin the street :When we starvin and we eat whatever's there :Come on you know the code in the street; whatever's fair :Blood stains and chalk, menas your man couldn't walk :After the talk, about him not being 11-33 to New York :Transformin-ass 'll get it quick :And yo for real that K {Solo} can suck my dick :And it's gon' take all these in the rap game to barely move me :Cause when I blow shit up :I have fallin like white bitches in a scary movie :AHHH! You know I don't know how to act :Get too close to it's like: "Protected by Viper, stand back" :What's this?, I thought you was killers, demented :The fuck you want me to do with this coward? Finish him, it's ended :(*EXPLOSION*) Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam DMX feat. Sheek Louch - "Get At Me Dog" Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam DMX feat. Sheek Louch - "Get At Me Dog" Category:The Liberty Jam Category:GTA Liberty City Stories songs